Lugia, Rayquaza and Reshiram Meet Momma Dino
by XYZ13
Summary: When Lugia, Rayquaza, Reshiram and I meet Momma Dino for the first time, a new adventure begins.
1. Meeting Lugia

**Lugia's Story**

I never thought that I would have been able to have been this lucky. Who would? This is a very special story that even I think could be the best story ever made.

I was thinking about what Pokémon I had always wanted to meet up close, only to study it, not to capture it, I would certainly respect all Pokémon, especially those that are legendary.

I managed to get all the way to the bottom of the Whirl Islands, but I was disappointed because I was too late, or was it too early?

"I...I'm alone...", I said, looking around in loneliness, " I just hope Lugia isn't too far away..."

"You called...", said Lugia, "What for?"

"I wanted a friend...You were the only one I could think of...", I said.

"I guess so...", said Lugia, "You'll be fine. I won't kill you or digest you. It's not in my nature. I'm Lugia, you must be Liam, am I right?"

I nodded and said, "I think it would be a good idea if we stay as friends."

So do you trust me?", asked Lugia, "I've never tasted a human, since most humans fear me."

"I should've known...", I replied, allowing Lugia to lick me with his tongue, then he swallowed me and as I slid down Lugia's long neck,(Lugia's long neck was like a long slide) I finally landed in Lugia's big belly. "Amazing, your belly is quite spacious and I can stand up to my full height and walk around freely. That is a very special gift, Lugia. I respect that very much. Thank you Lugia.", I said inside Lugia's big belly.(Lugia's belly really is big, because I could walk around freely.)

"Aww, you're so kind.", said Lugia.

"I'm not here to capture you. I'm here to study you, you know, to know what living as a Lugia would be like. Thanks to you, now I know what living as a Lugia would be like.

I would be able to go beyond even the biggest waterfall, I could breathe underwater as well as above, I would be able to eat fish...The list goes on and on...You really are special.", I said.

"I like how you respect all Pokémon, by letting them live as wild Pokémon. Therefore, I'll let you capture me. After all, I am the first Pokémon that you want to have with you, am I right?", asked Lugia.

(To be honest, I was a bit nervous on what to say to Lugia)

"You'll have to spit me out first, and yes, you are my first Pokémon that I want with me.", I replied, letting Lugia spit me out, then I threw a Master Ball at Lugia and after only rocking once, it stopped completely. I said, " Come out Lugia." and Lugia came out and put me in his mouth again, licking me with his tongue a second time and swallowed me a second time, with me eventually ending up in his big belly once again.

Then I laid down, closed my eyes and went to sleep, and after going beyond the giant waterfall once more, Lugia laid down on the seafloor, closed his eyes and went to sleep, then he said, "You really are a kind human after all. That's what makes you special. Goodnight Liam and sleep well, my chosen one."

"Goodnight Lugia. Thanks anyway, you're a kind predator, you know that?", I asked.

"Indeed I am.", replied Lugia.

The next morning, Lugia let out a huge yawn and passed through the giant waterfall again and when Lugia was near land, he spit me out again.

( It' might be weird, but that's fine with me.)

"What do you want to do today?", asked Lugia.

"To spend the entire day with you. Why?", I asked.

"If you want to, you can go outside.", replied Lugia.

"With your permission, can I see how you hunt close up?", I asked.

"Of course you can.", said Lugia, letting me follow him to his 'hunting place', (The ocean outside.)

When we were outside, Lugia waited, but when Lugia found his prey, after waiting for five minutes,(Which just happens to be fish.)

I accidentally slipped into the water and got in the way, so I tried to get out, but Lugia accidentally licked both me and the fish with his tongue, but before he swallowed the fish, Lugia realised that he made a mistake and lifted his tongue up, so I could get under, then, with a smile, he swallowed the fish, and once the fish was fully digested, Lugia gently put me on the sand with his mouth, then he said, feeling sorry for me, "I hope you're ok..."

"That was very cool Lugia, of course I'm ok, I'm fine...", I said.

"Thank goodness I was able to put you underneath my tongue before swallowing the fish, otherwise, you could of died.", sighed Lugia with relief.

"When I met you, I thought you were going to eat me and have me as your...breakfast...That gives me the shivers...", I said.

"I thought so, too. Luckily, that isn't part of my nature.", said Lugia excitedly, licking me with his tongue.

"Well then… I think it's time for me to give you something.", said Lugia, handing me one of his feathers from his left wing that had fallen off over time.

"Let me guess, it's a silver wing isn't it.", I said.

"Indeed it is. With it, you can change your form at will, whenever you feel like it.", said Lugia.


	2. Meeting Rayquaza

**Lugia, Rayquaza and Reshiram Meet Momma Dino (Part 2)**

I was sitting at the top of Sky Pillar (Sky Pillar actually looks like a tower), waiting for Rayquaza to come to me, but it didn't take very long until Rayquaza came to me.

"What are you doing in my territory?", asked Rayquaza, quite crossly.

"I am not here to fight you. I am only here to see if we can be friends.", I replied.

Rayquaza calmed down and said, "Ok...That's reasonable."

I was a little bit afraid that Rayquaza would attack me, but instead, Rayquaza said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Unlike many other humans that come here, I feel that I can trust you."

"Thanks.", I said.

Then Rayquaza suddenly lowered one of his hands to allow me to step on and brought it close to his face. I thought that he was going to eat me, but instead, I felt his long tongue lick me on my face.

After a minute, he opened his mouth wide and lowered his hand level with his mouth. I stepped off and he closed his mouth.

Then he swallowed me, but he didn't hurt me. "You can live inside me for the rest of your life.", I heard Rayquaza say to me from in his belly.

"Thanks Rayquaza. I guess I could live inside you.", I said.

"While you stay there, I'll go and get Reshiram for you.", said Rayquaza, flying away to find Reshiram.


	3. Meeting Reshiram

**Lugia, Rayquaza and Reshiram Meet momma Dino (Part 3)**

I never thought that I'd be lucky enough to escape from Team Plasma, so when I sat down for a while, I saw Reshiram land nearby and he said to me, "I sensed that you could make it all the way out here. What is your wish? What is your truth?"

"I want to make things right, by firstly bring Team Plasma to justice.", I said.

"It is your courage that will become the truth.", said Reshiram, "I will help you, but remember this, only call me if you're in any trouble. Now then, let's go. Lugia, rayquaza, follow me."

Lugia and Rayquaza followed Reshiram through the portal nearby.


	4. Meeting Momma Dino

**M omma Dino's Story**

I never thought that I'd be able to have a chance of meeting Momma Dino herself. However, I didn't know if she felt the same way.

When I found a way into the dinosaur world – when I managed to find her, Momma Dino tried to intimidate me by roaring very loudly.

"That sound is music to my ears. I like it.", I said.

"Ok… I guess.", said Momma Dino.

After Lugia, Rayquazahen me and my friends, Lugia, Rayquaza and Reshiram followed Momma Dino into the dinosaur world - where she lived, it got dark by the time we got to where she lived, which was in a cave, so I slept inside her, while Lugia, Rayquaza and Reshiram slept next to Momma Dino herself.


End file.
